Follow your own destiny
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: Zuko betrays Katara in the crystal catacombs, the avatar is dead, and he's finally home, but nothing feels right. will he keep katara locked in the dungeon for life and live bitterly at the palace, or will he take katara and go back to ba sing se to find sokka and see if maybe there is a chance that aang is alive...and that maybe he's been denying feelings for katara
1. Chapter 1

**this story is kind of based off the episode "the cross roads of destiny" this is how i think it should've happened...more or less lol there will be more if i get some reviews so PLEASE review**

"I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED!" Katara cried, the hurt evident in her voice, as she threw a wave at Zuko. "I HAVE changed!" Zuko cried back, but something inside him still didn't feel right. He pushed it aside though and threw a stream of fire back at the water tribe girl. Aang gasped from where he stood fighting Azula, ignoring Azula he dodged in front of Katara and blocked Zuko's attacks, however turning his back on Azula proved to be a mistake as he felt a wave of lightning course through his body.

"AANG!" Katara cried, rushing towards him, but before she could reach him a wave of fire hit her in the side and knocked her off her feet the last thing she saw before everything went black was Aang's still, lifeless body lying on the ground. Finally she saw no more.

**Zuko's P.O.V**

"Azula why'd you do that!" He screamed rushing over to Katara's still body. "She wasn't bothering you!" "Oh don't tell me you have feelings for the little peasant…what would Mai think?" Azula asked in her cold, wicked voice. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore the Avatar is dead, you know what that means right Zuzu." Zuko said, as he stared at Katara's limp figure. "It means I can go home…" Zuko finished, why didn't he feel as happy as he thought he'd feel.

_She trusted me! _Zuko thought to himself, _she trusted me, and I betrayed her._ "I want the girl as my prisoner." Zuko said automatically. "What? The peasant? Why, the avatar is dead, you have no need for her." Azula asked. "I just…want her, as my slave." Azula laughed in her cackling cold menacing laugh. "Fine, take the girl then, what do I care?" Azula grabbed Iroh by the wrists, "as for you TRAITOR! I'll take you back to the fire nation and lock you in the palace dungeons for the rest of your days!" Azula said coldly. Zuko looked up at his uncle, but couldn't meet his eyes, and dropped his head back down in shame. He picked up Katara's still unconscious body and carried her back to his ship.

On his ship Zuko started barking orders, "I'm putting the girl in the spare room, I want my finest healers to work on her burns, and don't you dare leave her for a second until she wakes, when she does wake come and get me immediately, do you understand!" Zuko finished "Yes prince Zuko." The guard replied, as he went off to find the healers.

**A week later**

Katara groaned, she was beginning to regain consciousness, she still didn't have the energy to open her eyes, all she could tell was that her right side burned slightly, and she was lying in a bed, _what happened? _She wondered to herself. Finally memories of the battle came racing back to her, her eyes darted open. "Aang!" She tried to sit up but a hand reached up to her shoulder and pushed her back down lightly.

"Be careful! You're still pretty hurt, you took a nasty spill." Katara could recognize that voice anywhere. "Zuko." She said angrily, as she began to remember how he'd betrayed her. "Let me guess, you kidnapped me right? You're only taking care of me so the avatar will come get me and you can take him, just like you've always wanted." She spat out the last few words like they were poison. "The avatar is dead." Zuko said flatly "Wh-what?" Katara asked, disbelief in her voice, as tears started to trickle down her cheek.

"At least that's what they say, I don't believe it though, and it'd be too easy if he was dead." "If you attacked me why do you care? And why are you taking care of me?" Katara asked sourly "I didn't attack you." "I beg to differ." Katara said shortly. "I mean, I did, and I've regretted it ever since, but I didn't attack you the last time, before you went out cold, that was Azula." "wait? How long have I been out?" Katara asked suddenly curious "About a week." Zuko replied.

Finally Katara used the energy it took to turn her head sideways to look at Zuko. He had his head hung down in shame. "Katara…I'm SO sorry. I know I betrayed you, and I'm sorry, I've been sorry about it ever since I did it, I don't know why I did it." He admitted. Katara heard something in his voice, he sounded sincere, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy, she was going to play around with him for a while. "yea, that's what you said last time, and now the avatar is dead!" she said bitterly tears streaming down her cheek.

"I'M TELLING YOU HE'S NOT! My life's not that easy! I know he's alive, but everyone else believes he's dead…I don't" "So what are you going to do about it?" Katara asked. Zuko glared at her, hurt that she didn't trust him, and angry at himself for thinking she'd trust him after what he'd done to her. "I saved you! That's something isn't it? I could've just left you in the crystal catacombs to die, but I didn't!" he got up angrily and before slamming the door behind him said "Prepare to hit shore, we've finally arrived at the fire nation!" he slammed the door behind him and he was gone.

**Sokka's p.o.v**

Sokka had been hiding out protected during the whole battle in the crystal catacombs, he resisted the urge to call out to Aang when Azula's lightning bolt hit him, and it killed him to sit by and do nothing as he saw Azula direct a stream of fire at his sister, and watch as Zuko took her. Finally when they'd left and the coast was clear he ran over to Aang's limb form. "Aang! Aang? Come on buddy wake up!" Sokka started to panic. He picked up Aang's body and tried to find his way out of the catacombs; finally he saw light at the end of one of the tunnels and ran as fast as he could.

Ba Sing Se had been conquered by the fire nation, so he had to be careful, he snuck around until he reached the healer's hut, he peeked in to make sure it was safe, seeing that it was he rushed in. "I need help! Please! Is anyone here good with lighting wounds." The healers looked up at him all at once and gasped. "The avatar!" "SHHHH!" Sokka hissed. "As long as the fire nation believes he's dead, we'll be safe."

One of the healers spoke up. "Sonya, she's good with lighting wounds, she's in the back you can go back now. Hurry you haven't got much time from the looks of him!" Sokka nodded his thanks and rushed to the back of the hut; Sonya rushed up to him and took Aang immediately, and put him on one of the beds and retrieved water from a pouch around her waist. "You're a water bender!" Sokka exclaimed quietly. "Not a bender, but I'm a very good healer." Sonya replied calmly and quietly. After she'd finished her work she backed up to look at Aang. "Time will tell if it worked, I must go to the market to get food and supplies, if he awakens, the others will know what to do." And with that she was gone.

Sokka walked up to Aang's bed and sat in a chair. A few moments later he heard a groan, he turned to look at Aang. Aang opened his eyes and looked at Sokka "Wh-where's Katara?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth, and he closed his eyes again, drifting back into unconsciousness. Sokka sighed, knowing that the healer had succeeded. "I don't know pal, I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Katara had been sleeping since Zuko had left; suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said tiredly. Zuko walked in, dressed in his prince robes, he'd obviously been to the palace since he'd left. "Can you walk?" He asked. "I don't know." Katara replied as she sat up, her head spun wildly in protest and she laid back down. "No." She groaned. "What'd your sister do to me?" Katara complained. "I don't know, but she'll pay for it later." Katara looked at him confused. "What?" Zuko realizing he said that out loud tried to rephrase. "Um, I mean, she'll pay, for…um…NEVER MIND!" He snapped, but she'd heard it, compassion in his voice. She hadn't known Zuko to ever be compassionate.

Seeing as Katara could not walk, Zuko walked over and picked her up tenderly, so as not to hurt her wounds. Katara winced in pain, but it was better than trying to walk. Zuko walked up to the palace, the guards opening the door for him. "Prepare a burn healing salve for Katara here, she could really use it, and find her some clean clothes as well. Zuko continued to carry Katara up a flight of stairs and finally at the end of a hallway came to a lone room. He opened the door, struggling so as not to drop Katara, the room was furnished in a somewhat extravagant manner, there was a red and gold arm chair, a small shelve of books, and a large red canopy bed. Zuko placed Katara on the bed. "Are you hungry?" Zuko asked. Katara for the first time realized the empty pit I her stomach. "Yea, actually, I am." She replied "I'll bring you some dinner after the royal welcoming feast. The healers should be here soon to take care of your wounds." He said shortly

"Zuko, can I ask you something?" Katara asked cautiously. "What?" Zuko asked. "Is this what you really want? To be here, at the palace with your father, while he kills all those innocent people." She asked, legitimate concern in her voice. _Who does this girl think she is? _Zuko wondered to himself. _This is all I've ever wanted…or is it…really?_ "Well?" Katara pressed. "I don't…I…Look I'm…I'm really confused right now, Katara, truth be told…I'm not sure what I want anymore." Before Katara could reply he left the room quickly, locking the door behind him.

_Stupid peasant! _Zuko thought bitterly to himself, _who does she think she is! Asking me such a question! _While Zuko tried to deny the feeling, he knew truthfully, that this didn't feel right, all he'd ever thought he'd wanted was to be back at the palace, but it didn't seem like that was what he'd wanted anymore.

**Later at the meeting with his father**

"Welcome home son! It's been almost four years! But it's great to have you and your sister back." Ozai started, with what sounded like sincerity in his voice. "And the avatar is dead!" Ozai exclaimed joyously, Zuko thought he was going to be sick. The meeting continued as they planned their next course of action, Ozai dismissed the group, but turned to Zuko.

"Son, may I ask you something, it's been bothering me quite a bit." "What is it father?" "That water tribe peasant you brought back as your prisoner, why is she staying in one of the palace rooms?" "She's injured father, she's not fit to be in the dungeons right now." Zuko replied back, trying to act like he didn't care, he didn't want his father thinking he was soft." Ozai looked at Zuko sternly. "When her wounds are healed, she must go into the dungeon, what would the officials think if they found out we were treating a peasant prisoner, as a guest!" Ozai spat out the last words. Zuko hung his head "yes father."

_What's wrong with you! _Zuko asked himself. _She IS a prisoner, why should she be treated otherwise. _While half of him agreed, the bigger half of him was shouting. _Because you're not your father! This isn't what you want! You love her! Don't deny it anymore! Do what YOU want to do! _Zuko had a hard time deciding if that voice in his head was really him, or if it was something he expected his uncle to say to him.

**Sokka and Aang**

It had been a week since Aang had asked where Katara was, finally Sokka heard a groan. "Sokka? Katara?" Aang asked weakly. "She's not here." Sokka said, the concern obvious in his voice. Aang sat up slowly. "What! Where is she? What happened?" Aang asked all at once. "Take it easy Aang!" Sokka exclaimed pushing him back down into his bed. "You were struck down by Azula after you jumped in front of Katara, you've been unconscious since then, after you were struck down Azula attacked Katara, and Zuko took her." "Zuko?" Aang asked confused. "I don't get it either." Sokka said back.

"Why didn't you do anything! Why didn't you go after her!" Aang said angrily. "Because, if I had, I would've either been struck down like you two, and I wouldn't have been there to get you to the healing hut, and you'd probably be dead…just like they all think you are." Sokka replied back, understanding why Aang was upset.

"Wait? Who's they, and why do they think I'm dead?" Aang asked. "The fire nation and the rest of the world think you're dead, like I said after Azula hit you it did appear that you were dead, and you would have died within 24 hours if I hadn't found a healer." Sokka explained. Aang sat up. "Well I'll go show them! Go knock out a few of them! They won't see it coming!" Sokka pushed Aang back down again. "NO! For one thing, you're in no condition to be fighting anyone right now, and second, it provides a good cover. As soon as you've healed enough we're going to have to go rescue my sister." "You're right." Aang admitted, lying back down in bed. "I hope she's alright." Aang said worriedly. "Me too." Sokka replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the continued reviews! :) you all make this story worth writing so PLEASE continue to leave em :)**

Zuko tapped on Katara's door, dinner tray in hand, she was eating ALMOST as good as the royal family. "Come in." Katara called. "Um, I brought you some dinner." Zuko said awkwardly. "How are, you, feeling?" He asked after a slight pause. "A little better…thank you." Katara replied as she took the food. "Um, listen, tomorrow I have to move you into the dungeons." Zuko said, part of him wishing he didn't have to. "I figured…" "Look if it were up to…" Zuko started, but Katara hadn't finished yet. "I blame myself for thinking for an instant that you care about me, beyond saving me from the crystal catacombs; I don't know why you want me as a slave though." Zuko was getting angry, but he tried to compose himself. "Not that you can help it I guess" Katara continued "You are your father's son."

"I DO CARE ABOUT YOU!" Zuko said out loud, not really meaning too. Katara dropped her fork. "What?" she asked confused. Zuko was getting nervous. "I um, I've got, I'm gonna, I gotta go!" and he was gone before Katara could question him further.

**Zuko's p.o.v**

_Darn it! _Zuko cursed to himself. _Get a hold of yourself Zuko! What's so special about her anyway! It'd never work anyways, she's a peasant, you're a prince whose father is about to wipe out the last of the southern water tribe._ Mai entered his room without knocking.

"There's my Zuzu!" She exclaimed, using Azula's pet name for him. "I've been looking all over for you! I haven't seen you since you got off the ship." She took his face in her hands and kissed him, Zuko found it hard to believe he didn't feel anything when she kissed him. "Oh, hey, Mai." "What's wrong Zuko?" She asked, noticing his vacancy. "Oh, um, I, nothing." She looked at him disbelieving "Ok, well if you do want to tell me, you know where to find me." And with that she turned and left. Zuko lied down to get some sleep.

_Zuko was having a dream, he was being crowned fire lord. The fire nation cheered for their new leader, his sister had a scowl on her face as SHE'D wanted the throne. After the ceremony was over he went to his room to freshen up and looked in the mirror. And was SHOCKED to see, not the scarred Zuko starring back at him, but his father!_

Zuko sat up fast in his bed sweat dripping down his face and gasped. FINALLY he understood why he'd been having mixed feelings. He wasn't being himself, he was becoming his father! A thought that scared him even more than the wrath of his father when he'd been scarred and banished. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He put on his traveling robes. Laced up his shoes, grabbed a knapsack and filled it with important things, strapped his pair of swords onto his back, and made his way up to Katara's room.

Katara sat up fast from the noise of her intruder and flipped on the lamp that was on the night stand. "Zuko!" she exclaimed. "What are? Where are you going?" "I'm leaving Katara! This isn't what I want, this whole time I've been here I haven't been me, my father has finally given me the honor I'd so desperately sought after, he even says he loves me, but he doesn't love me, he loves the fake me, the me that he's always wished I'd be, but I'm not, I'm leaving the palace, I'm going to go find Aang…I'm going to teach him firebending! You're either with me or you're not, if you stay here though you'll be thrown into the dungeons and made into a slave." Katara got out of bed as fast as her wounds would allow her grabbed her bag that Zuko had given her and packed up all her things in it.

"Of course I'll come with you, but…what makes you so sure Aang is alive." "I can just feel it! You have to trust me on this, I know I've given you no reason to trust me, but please just trust me this once!" Katara paused for a moment not even sure she recognized Zuko anymore. "I trust you!" Katara answered. She picked up her bags and followed Zuko out the door. When Zuko took a path away from the docks Katara asked "What are you doing?" "I'm going to bust my uncle out of prison." Katara smiled.

They got into the prison and the guards looked at Zuko confused. "Don't ask questions, just give me the key to my Uncle's cell." They did as they were told and handed him a key. Zuko went in his uncle had his back turned away from the cell entrance. "Uncle!" Iroh turned around and looked at him confused. "Prince Zuko?" "I'm here to get you out." Without another word Zuko unlocked Iroh's cell. For a while they just stood there looking at each other. Suddenly Iroh wrapped his nephew in a hug. "I knew you'd find your way back!" "I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for this nightmare I had…and Katara" suddenly he turned to look at Katara. "Thank you Katara, for showing faith in me in the crystal catacombs, for showing faith in me even after I betrayed you, and for asking me what I really wanted." Katara blushed. "You're welcome Zuko."

The three of them went and found the smaller of the ships that were abandoned on the docks and, along with a few guards, got onto the ship, after Iroh had found and settled into a room, Zuko led Katara to her room and handed her a messenger hawk. "If I remember right your brother has one of these right?" "Yea." Katara replied. "Ok I want you to write a letter to him , let him know you're ok, and that you need to know where he's at, I promise I'm not asking you this to make a trap, I meant what I said earlier." Katara took the messenger hawk and went over to the desk pulling out ink, and a sheet of paper and quill, she jotted down a quick letter."

_Sokka, this is Katara, I'm still alive, and well, I've escaped Zuko's prison, and I need to know your location so I can reunite with you…and Aang if he's still alive. Sincerely Katara. _

Satisfied with her letter she handed it to Zuko, who put it into the messenger hawks message tube and sent it away. "How will he find them?" Katara asked curiously. "He'll be drawn to your brother's messenger hawk, and he will see the letter and know to read it, if not, I'm making assumptions that they're still in Ba Sing Se, so we'll start there." Katara nodded her head. There was an awkward silence. "Well…goodnight." Zuko finally said. "Goodnight!" Katara replied back.


	4. Chapter 4

**hope you guys are ready for a major Zutara moment ;) i apologize to those who aren't Zutara fans lol i think you'll still enjoy it though, and don't worry this story isn't ALL about Zutara, that's more like a 2nd plot for this story and truth be told i'm not really sure where it's going to go from here or what's going to happen maybe there'll be a love triangle or something between Aang Katara and Zuko i'm going to try to add some more action too idk we'll see, leave some suggestions please :) AND reviews!**

**Sokka and Aang**

Aang had finally recovered from his injuries, He and Sokka were packing up there things into Appa's saddle. "Hey Sokka." Aang spoke. "What?" Sokka asked. "Is that a messenger hawk?" Sokka looked up. "It is! And it's coming right for us!"

The messenger hawk landed on the edge of Appa's saddle and pecked at Sokka earnestly. "Ow! Bad hawkie!" Sokka scolded. He opened the message tube and took out the letter, the hawk taking off, his job complete. "It's from Katara!" Sokka exclaimed. "What does it say!" Aang asked excitedly. "She says she escaped Zuko's prison and that she's ok, she thinks you're dead like everyone else does, she needs to know our location so she can find us."

Sokka pulled out a piece of paper and quill and ink from his bag, but Aang grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Wait! Didn't you say Zuko took her?" "Yea, but this letter says she escaped." Sokka replied. "What if it's a trap?" Aang asked. Sokka looked seriously at Aang. "She's my sister, it's a risk I'm willing to take." Sokka replied. Aang shook his head in understanding. Sokka proceeded to write his reply.

_Katara, we're still in Ba Sing Se, we'll stay here until you get here, meet me Aang and Toph back at the hut we've been staying in. sincerely Sokka._

Sokka placed the message into his messenger hawk's message tube, tied one of Katara's ribbons around its neck so it could find her, and sent it off. "Might as well stop unpacking, it could be a couple days before we get a reply. Aang nodded in agreement, "We should head back to the hut, is Toph still there?" Aang asked "yea, she's still around, she knows you're alive I talked to her after the whole mess in the crystal catacombs."

**Zuko and Katara**

Katara was finally beginning to heal from her wounds, and finally was starting to feel like herself again. She was really impressed with how Zuko had come along, for the first few days after they'd left the palace, he was still a little temperamental and on top of that he was also nervous, At one of the harbors while they were collecting supplies they'd seen his wanted poster, he was wanted for treason, or more simply put, for betraying his country.

Lately however he'd been more at ease. Suddenly there was a tap on Katara's door. "Come in!" Katara called out, lately, and she wasn't sure why, she'd been looking forward to Zuko's company, though she tried to deny it, she knew deep down he was growing on her. _Stop thinking like that Katara! You're a water bender, he's a fire bender it'd never work!._

"You ok?" Zuko asked, breaking into Katara's thoughts. "Oh, um, yes, I'm fine." She replied nervously. "And your wounds?" Zuko pressed. "MUCH better!" Katara exclaimed. "I'm, sorry, about that by the way, I mean the bigger portion of your wounds were from Azula, but, I, um, guess I did my part too." He was nervous around her, why? Katara wondered. "It's ok, I know you're sorry, you've shown it." She finally replied back. "Do you need some fresh air? Do you want to walk around the upper deck with me for a while? Um, not like in a romantic way or anything, but just the two of us, as friends, or, yea friends I guess." Katara laughed at his nervousness. "Sure I'll come." Katara smiled.

Katara followed Zuko to the upper deck, the sun just beginning to set. "Wow! It's beautiful isn't it?" Katara asked. "You are." Zuko replied, Katara looked at him. "What?" Zuko's eyes popped out realizing what he'd said. "I um, I mean, yes, it is, the sunset I mean." "Zuko what are we doing?" Katara asked. "Watching the sunset from the upper deck of a stolen fire nation ship." Zuko answered. "No, I mean, what are we trying to hide from each other? I know you Zuko, you've never been nervous, or compassionate before, you're always nervous around me, you choose your words carefully around me like you're afraid you'll say something. I know you're hiding something Zuko. What is it?"

_It'd never work! She probably hates you anyway, for all the things you've done to her, why would she return your feelings when you betrayed her, besides, she's your opposite, water doesn't go with fire, and you already have a girlfriend. _"But I think Katara's better than Mai! She's beautiful!" Zuko replied to his thoughts…out loud.

Inside Zuko was panicking, but he tried to compose himself. Katara jolted around to look at him. "You think I'm beautiful?" Zuko bit his lip, _LIE! _The voice in his head screamed. "I…" _You have a girlfriend! _His thoughts continued. _She's a water tribe girl, you're the fire prince it'd never work! _"ENOUGH!" Zuko screamed at his thoughts and turned to look at Katara, it was time she knew.

"Katara I didn't really take you from the crystal catacombs because I wanted to make you my prisoner. I took you because I didn't want you to die, because I think you're the most beautiful, strong willed, bravest, most compassionate being in the world, and truth be told, I love you Katara, I don't know if you felt it, and you probably didn't because afterwards I betrayed you, but I FELT IT Katara, I felt something for you that I'd never felt in all my life, that's why I betrayed you, I was feeling so much in those catacombs that I didn't know what was real, but after I saw you fall from Azula's attacks, that was the most painful thing for me to watch, yes Katara, I think you're beautiful, and I do really, truly love you."

Katara just blinked at Zuko, not sure how she should feel. _Say you love him back! _The voice in her head screamed. _You know it's true! You do return his feelings! _"Zuko, I." Suddenly Katara thought she was going to be sick from all the emotions flooding her. She took a ragged breath, "I…I Love you too Zuko! Whatever you felt in the catacombs I felt too! I felt a connection, and when you betrayed me, it hurt worse than the burns that Azula gave me. I wanted you to not be afraid, I wanted you to find your own path, to follow your own destiny, I just didn't know how to tell you, that's why Zuko, that's why I asked you that question the other night at the palace, I wanted you to see that your destiny is what you make it, not what others make for you, I wanted you to find the better person I knew was inside you, so you could be with our group…So you could be with me."

"But let's face the fact." Zuko and Katara said at the same time. "Can we ever really be together?" Katara finished. "I mean, I'm your opposite, and…" "Water and fire don't go together." Zuko finished for her. "So what does that make us?" Katara asked. "I guess…just friends." Zuko said, disappointment in his voice. "That would never be enough for me." Was all Katara said before she went back down to her room. Leaving Zuko to ponder his thoughts alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you all for your continued reviews! i appreciate all of them! get ready for another major Zutara moment ;)**

**Zuko and Katara**

It was the morning after Katara and Zuko had finally confessed feelings for each other, and decided that it was better off not getting involved in relationships. Suddenly Zuko walked in, without knocking, for a while he just stared at Katara, then finally satisfied with what he was going to say to her, began to speak.

"Katara, I'm not perfect, I've made mistakes, mistakes that I'll regret for the rest of my life, or at LEAST until this war is over, I don't deserve you, and we shouldn't be together…" Katara hung her head trying to hide the tears running down her cheeks. "But," He continued. "If you're willing to give me a chance, and you really do want me to be yours," He took her hands in his. "Then I'm willing to give it a try, for you, because truth be told, I don't know if being just friends would ever be enough for me either." After he finished Katara looked up.

"If that's really how you feel then why didn't you just say so!" the tears from earlier could now be heard in her voice. "Katara, you have to understand, I'm under A LOT of pressure, and I'm really confused right now, I've just run away from my nation, my home, I'm wanted for treason, and…like I said, I'm not perfect, I've made mistakes, I've betrayed you, and everyone else that's ever shown me any compassion, I don't deserve you, that's why I said no last night, that's why I'm nervous around you, because you're everything I ever wanted to be, smart, kind, compassionate, strong, and understanding."

"But Zuko you ARE those things, you just don't realize it." Katara interrupted. "You were smart enough to find us whenever we got away from you, (here Zuko grimaced) you were kind enough to rescue me from the crystal catacombs, compassionate enough to care about me, and my injuries, and to take care of them, and you understand enough to do what you think has to be done, and you were strong enough to do what you knew was right, regardless of what others around you thought. You're more than you give yourself credit for." With that being said, and without being able to control what happened next, she took his head in her hands and kissed him. When she drew back they smiled at each other,

"Now…I do wonder, what are you going to tell Mai?" Katara joked after a slight pause. Zuko rubbed his temples. "Ugh she's never going to understand, right now though I don't have time for breakups, we've got a war to prepare for… and end." Katara nodded in agreement, suddenly there was a knock on the door, Zuko and Katara separated, Zuko sitting in the arm chair next to the bed, "Come in!" Zuko said, after he'd composed himself.

One of the guards opened the door, a messenger hawk with a blue ribbon tied around its neck perched on his arm. "A messenger hawk has arrived for you prince Zuko." "That's one of my ribbons from my water tribe robes!" Katara exclaimed. Zuko went to retrieve the bird, and, dismissing the guard, took the letter from its back. "It's a letter from Sokka, they're still in Ba Sing Se, and by 'They're' I can only assume that Aang IS still alive." Zuko said hopefully. Katara took the letter, and untied the ribbon from around the hawk's neck, placing it in her bag. "Either that, or Sokka's still staying at our hut with Toph." "Who's Toph?" Zuko asked. "You'll find out later when we meet them back in Ba Sing Se." Katara replied. "Which, after looking at the maps this morning, we should be arriving at Ba Sing Se by tomorrow morning, since Ba Sing Se has been conquered by the fire nation; we'll have to be careful." Zuko replied, a stern look on his face.

**Sokka and Aang**

Sokka and Aang had made it back to the hut early morning, when they knocked on the door Toph answered it before either one of them could draw a breath, Toph grabbed Aang by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "I thought we'd lost you twinkle toes!" after withdrawing from the hug she punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Aang asked rubbing his shoulder. "Don't you EVER fool me into thinking you're dead again GOT IT!" She said trying to sound tough but ended up snickering instead. Aang, Sokka, and Toph all laughed, "Can do!" Aang replied. "So when does the rescue mission start?" Toph asked, referring to Katara. "Actually, it sounds like she's coming to us." Sokka answered. "You don't think it's a trap do you?" Toph asked. "I don't think so, and if it is, well if it means getting Katara back safely, that's a risk I'd be willing to take, besides I think the three of us can hold our own against Zuko." "Yea you're probably right." Toph Agreed then slammed a fist into her hand. "I can't wait to lay one on that _fire prince_, when it's all done, we'll have Katara, and he won't know what hit him."


	6. Chapter 6

**haven't been getting many reviews on this story, it takes quite a bit of time to come up with ideas, write the chapter, and go over the chapter to check for mistakes so PLEASE if you like what you read REVIEW!**

** REUNION TIME! ;)**

**Zuko and Katara**

Katara had gone to bed early to prepare to hit land at Ba Sing Se in the morning, suddenly someone was lightly shaking her. She sat up and stretched and looked up into the caramel colored eyes of Zuko, he was wearing his prince robes and holding a tray with breakfast on it. "I uh, made you breakfast!" Zuko grinned at her, "Aw thank you Zuko!" Katara smiled back and took the tray, setting it on the night stand, she stood up and wrapped Zuko in a hug, not wanting to let go.

"Uhhh, Katara." Zuko said after returning the hug. Katara pulled back "right! Sorry, you've probably got stuff you gotta do right?" "Yea, the soldiers are going to return back to the fire nation with the ship once we dock, they need supplies, we're trying to figure out how to get into the harbor without me and you being noticed by the fire nation." Zuko absentmindedly had been playing with one of Katara's hair loops as he was saying all this.

"Um Zuko." Katara grinned; trying to suppress a laugh, Zuko realizing what he was doing dropped her hair loop and grinned. "Heh heh sorry." Zuko apologized. "It's ok." Katara laughed. "You better get back to your duties." Katara said after a while. "Right! Don't let your breakfast get cold!" Zuko joked, Katara smiled. "I won't!" with that being said, Katara kissed Zuko lightly on the cheek, Zuko returning the kiss.

"How are we ever going to explain this to Aang and your brother?" Zuko asked only half seriously, Katara grinned shaking her head. "I have no idea, knowing Sokka he'll probably come at you with his 'precious boomerang'." Katara laughed. "You know I still feel the bump from the last time he threw that thing at me." Zuko joked back, referring to when he'd invaded the Southern water tribe back when the avatar had first appeared. Katara laughed. "I'll see you later then." Katara replied, "We'll be hitting the harbor in about an hour and a half." Zuko replied. "Ok, I'll get my things gathered." Katara said.

"Oh by the way, I still have your water tribe robe you were wearing during the invasion at Ba Sing Se, I had my servants wash it for you, it's in the dresser." Zuko said with a smile. "Thank you Zuko!" Katara replied as she went over to get it. She rolled it up and put it in her bag, along with an extra fire nation dress, Zuko looked at her confused. "If I'm going to blend in I should probably dress like part of the fire nation right?" Katara explained. "That is a good idea! My only option is to wear my fire nation robe with the hood on it and hope that no-one stops to ask questions, otherwise I'm screwed." Zuko replied. "We'll figure it out, now go! The others need you." Katara replied, and with that Zuko gave Katara one more kiss on the cheek and was gone.

**Aang, Sokka, and Toph**

"Ok you two look alive!" Sokka yelled waking up Aang, and Toph. "Katara will be arriving any time now, we need to be prepared in case it's a trap, now if it IS a trap we know Zuko always has a couple soldiers with him so we might be kind of outnumbered." "And we don't know what kind of condition Katara might be in if it is a trap, she could be tied up, or injured, so she wouldn't be able to help." Aang added. "Correct!" Sokka replied. "You two over analyze everything, I don't think Zuko, or his silly little soldiers are any match for us three, we'll be fine." Toph broke in. "I think you've got a point." Aang agreed. They finished getting ready and anxiously awaited Katara's arrival.

**1 hour later**

**Zuko and Katara**

Katara was redoing her hair and finishing her packing when Zuko peeked into the room. "We're here!" He exclaimed. Katara picked up her bag. "Ok!" Katara replied back, "I'm coming!" They made their way to the upper deck and walked down the ramp cautiously, Zuko had chosen the less crowded harbor so as not to draw too much attention, despite that fact though, there was still a group of fire nation guards watching over the crowd. "Let's find an ally to hide in while we try to get to the hut." Zuko whispered quietly, Katara nodded silently. They made their way down alleys quietly and cautiously until finally they reached the hut. "Ok, now they'll probably be ready to attack you once they see you, so stay behind me until I can explain to them that it's not a trap and that you actually want to join the group." Katara said as they neared the hut. "Good call!" Zuko replied back

**Aang, Sokka, and Toph**

"Look there she is!" Aang exclaimed suddenly spotting Katara. "Wait, is that…IT'S ZUKO!" Sokka exclaimed. "I KNEW it was a trap!" Aang replied as he threw a wave of water towards Zuko, but he found his attack countered. "What is she doing?" Sokka exclaimed, realizing it'd been Katara who'd countered the attack. Katara and Zuko finally closed the distance and made it to the hut. Toph stepped forward.

"Step away from Katara or you'll find yourself in a world of hurt prince!" she threatened. "Guys wai..." Suddenly Sokka threw the boomerang; Katara quickly froze it into a block of ice. "Katara stop countering our attacks!" Sokka exclaimed. "LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!" Katara yelled.

"This isn't a trap! Zuko brought me here to find you guys, not so he could attack you…he wants to be your sifu Aang." "You're crazy Katara! What'd you lead him here for?" Aang exclaimed. "He's changed!" Katara cried. "You mean like he 'changed' during the battle in the crystal catacombs?" Aang replied back. "I'm not buying it!" he exclaimed. "Look, I know, he turned on us, but he also saved me!" Katara tried to reason. "Yea so he could take you as his slave!" Sokka replied angrily, "I heard him with my own two ears!"

"That's not why I saved her; I only said that so Azula wouldn't give me trouble! Look, I made a mistake betraying you guys, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life, but I know that I must help you put an end to my father's reign." Zuko hung his head. "If you won't take me as part of the group, and your firebending teacher, then at least take me as your slave." "No Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "Guys listen to me! I know Zuko has done some things in his past that were wrong, but he's truly sorry for them, and he wants to make it right, he even released his uncle from prison, he wants to help! Really he does!" Katara tried to explain as best she could and as sincerely as she could.

"Oh yea? Then where is the old man anyway?" Toph asked. Suddenly there was a voice behind them. "Sorry I'm late!" They turned and saw Iroh walking up the path to the hut. "I was trying to find my Pai Sho chip." He held up his chip in conformation. Zuko rolled his eyes shaking his head. Aang lowered his guard. "That's the symbol of the white lotus!" Aang exclaimed. "Are you a member?" Aang asked.

"Shhhh boy! That kind of information doesn't need to be flung around where fire nation ears can hear it!" Iroh exclaimed. "But yes, I am as a matter of fact, look, I know my nephew had lost his way, and that he's given you no reason to trust him, but I've known for a long time, that it would be someone from the royal family that would bring Ozai's reign to an end, and it's CERTAINLY not going to be Azula." Iroh said, sincerity in his voice. "So are you saying that you prophesied that it would be Zuko?" Aang asked.

"I've believed it since the day he was born, if you don't give him a chance, at least give him a chance on my behalf." Aang looked at Zuko for a moment. "Alright! I'll give him a chance, the air nomads did always say that anyone can change, regardless of what they'd done in the past; we should give them the benefit of the doubt. You can join us then Zuko. I've been in need of a fire teacher any ways." Aang finished with a smile, shaking Zuko's hand. "I promise I'll be the best teacher ever! Or, I'll at least try." Zuko replied.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Are you even going to give me or Toph a say in this decision?" Sokka asked. "Actually, I'm ok with it, everything Zuko has said so far has been the truth, remember, nobody can lie when I'm around." "Hmmm, this is true." Sokka replied. "Alright I'll give Zuko a chance." Sokka replied finally. "Thank you, all of you; I won't let you guys down I promise!"

"There's also something else we need to tell you." Katara broke in. "Me and Zuko, well, we're sort of, dating now."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**dun dun dun lol if you want the next chapter review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"YOU WHAT!" Sokka asked, shocked

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'M. DATING. ZUKO. He's a fire prince…banished from the fire nation. You can't miss him he's got a…"

"I KNOW WHO HE IS!" Sokka interrupted. "My question is WHY; you're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"HE'S NOT THE ENEMY! Ok he was, but, he's not now! Look Sokka you don't even know the half of it….you have no idea about the moment we shared in the crystal catacombs." Katara replies back, blushing slightly.

"What moment?" Sokka asked calmly.

Katara explained everything her and Zuko had shared in the crystal catacombs before he'd betrayed her.

"Ok Katara just because he's lost his mother too doesn't mean he's changed for crying out loud!

"Sokka, Katara is right, Zuko has changed, if he hadn't, do you really think he'd be here right now?" Aang interrupted

"He's obviously got some other motive behind doing all this….I just haven't figured out what it is yet!" Sokka replied back

"If I had some underlying motive, would THESE be hanging up all over town?" Zuko broke in pulling one of his wanted posters out of his pocket.

"Oooh…well uh…that, that is a good point." Sokka finally agreed. "ok fine, if you two are in love I'll go along with it, but if this BLOWS up in our face…get it?...blows up….like fire? Eh tough crowd."

"Whatever." Zuko replied shortly

"Now, back to more important matters how are we on provisions and supplies?" Katara asked

"Actually, we've been running a little short, since twinkle toes here is playing hooky with the world, and ponytail here is too much of a baby to sneak around fire nation soldiers, we actually haven't gotten any supplies since the whole incident under the crystal catacombs." Toph answered speaking for the first time.

"Ok, me and Zuko will…" Katara started

"No!" Zuko and Sokka both answered at the same time.

"Me and Toph should go." Sokka finished.

"What? Why? That doesn't make any sense." Katara started

"Yes it does, Zuko can't be sneaking around Ba Sing Se him being wanted and all, Aang can't go because the world thinks he's dead, which is providing us with some protection while he continues to recover, and if they see you running around they're probably going to assume you got here by fire nation transportation, which will lead them to figure out that Zuko must have brought you here." Sokka finished

"Actually, now that you put it that way, makes pretty good sense. Ok, I guess me Zuko and Aang will just…hang out for a while I guess." Katara replied back

"Ok, we'll see you guys again in an hour or two, STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Sokka warned

"Ok, ok, it's not like there's much trouble we can get into is there?" Katara replied back.

And with that Toph and Sokka were gone.

**Sokka and Toph**

"Ok so I'm thinking we could REALLY use some fish, maybe some water and medicine, what do you think Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Sounds like that's about it to me, how are we money wise?" Toph asked

"We should be ok for this time around, but we're gonna be running kind of low, maybe you or I can find a way to make some cash. But let's worry about our provisions first….who knows when we may have to flee." Sokka replied back

"Oh man, I hope we don't have to flee too soon! I haven't exactly missed flying; I prefer my feet be on the ground!" Toph replied back.

Suddenly Sokka saw two fire soldiers.

"Shhh Fire soldiers come on!" Sokka hissed, grabbing Toph's wrist and pulling her into a corner where they were hidden. Sokka listened in to what the soldiers were saying.

"General Zhao has ordered for this place to be somewhat orderly by the end of the day."

"What for?" the other soldier asked

"Fire lord Ozai is making a trip to Ba Sing Se!" The first soldier replied back.

"WHAT? What for?"

"I don't know, Zhao didn't say, all he said was that the fire lord has some business to settle with his son."

"Prince Zuko? Isn't he wanted for treason?"

"That's what I've heard, it would appear a couple days ago fire lord Ozai sent for Zuko, but Zuko was no-where to be found, then later, he found out that, not only were one of the fire nation luggage ships gone, but also, the prisoner….oh what was his name? Ozai's brother, uh uncle of Zuko's…"

"Iroh?"

"Iroh! That was it! Was gone from his cell, and that water tribe prisoner that Zuko brought back from Ba Sing Se was gone as well, fire lord Ozai said he always thought his son a traitor, said he should've finished him off back when the kid was 14, instead of just scarring him and banishing him."

"Why is the fire lord so worried about his son now though? The avatar is dead, it's not like Zuko could do anything on his own that would go against his father."

"That's why Ozai is coming, he thinks that Zuko knows something about the avatar he doesn't, like maybe he's alive."

"Impossible! Azula killed him!"

"Or so Zuko said….but Ozai is having second thoughts. So anyway that's why he's making a trip here."

The two soldiers dispersed.

Toph and Sokka looked at each other.

"This isn't good." Sokka stated flatly.

"Not only are people catching on that maybe the avatar isn't dead after all, but now we're going to have to face the fire lord! Aang's not ready for that yet!" Toph finished.

"We have to go warn the others!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What about provisions?" Toph asked.

"We'll have to get them later, this is too urgent, come on let's go!"

Toph and Sokka ran as fast as they could while avoiding fire soldiers back to the others.

**Back with the others**

Katara was fixing a hole in Zuko's hoodie. She looked up from her work when she heard Toph and Sokka approach.

"What are you doing back so soon? Where are the provisions?" Katara asked getting worried.

"We've got some urgent news!" Sokka replied. "The fire lord is coming here to Ba Sing Se! He'll be here by the end of the day!"

"What, that's absurd! The fire lord has never left the fire nation before! What does he want now?" Katara asked.

"I don't know exactly, word is he's looking for you Zuko." Sokka said, now turning his gaze to Zuko.

"Oh Sokka now you're just making up things so I'll banish Zuko from the group, stop that!" Katara replied angrily.

"No…it makes sense, somehow I think my father has figured out where I'm at…and more importantly…I think he knows more about the avatar than he should...I think before too long the world will soon know that the avatar is indeed NOT dead." Zuko replied shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

"So let me get this straight, the fire lord is coming here? To Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked again.

"YES! How many more times do I have to clarify it for you?" Zuko exclaimed.

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder. "Zuko calm down, we'll figure something out." She replied, trying to sound calm.

"I think I know what has to be done, I'm going to HAVE to face him." Aang said shortly.

"NO! You're not ready for that! I wouldn't let you anyway." Katara replied.

"WELL IF YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA PLEASE. TELL ME!" Aang replied frustrated.

"Aang calm down, we'll think of something, but Katara's right, you're still not in any condition to be fighting the fire lord." Sokka replied

"Not only that but you still haven't fully mastered earth bending, or fire bending for that matter." Toph added.

"Toph and Sokka are right, the best thing for you to do is remain secret, and face the fire lord later….I'll go!" Zuko replied.

"Zuko no!" Katara exclaimed, tears starting to run down her cheek. "He'll….He'lll…I can't even bring myself to say it!" Katara cried.

"No he won't and I can take him if he does try anything, all he wants is the avatar if I give him a reason to believe that the avatar is indeed dead, he won't have anything to do with me. Plus this way none of you will be put in danger." Zuko replied back, wiping the tears from Katara's cheeks.

"I'm coming with you!" Katara exclaimed.

"NO! You have to stay here….with team avatar….they need you. More than I do." Zuko replied.

"But I need YOU Zuko. Please…don't go." Katara replied back grabbing his wrist as he tried to walk away.

"Katara, I HAVE to do this." Zuko replied back loosening her grip on his wrist.

Katara watched him walk away as tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

"Who knew one day the man that caused us so much trouble….would sacrifice himself for us…" Sokka said solemnly.

Katara went into the hut and grabbed her pouch of water. Slipped on her hiking boots, laced them up, tight, and walked back out heading in the direction Zuko had just gone, Aang grabbed her wrist.

"Katara what are you doing? You heard Zuko, stay here!" Aang said.

"NO! I'm going! I owe my life to him, and it's about time I paid him back." Katara yanked her wrist away from Aang and continued, but Sokka stepped in front of her.

"Zuko was right, it's better if you stay here, with us…this is between him and his father." Sokka agreed, trying to reason with her.

"Out. Of. My. Way!" Katara replied threateningly pushing Sokka out of the way.

Aang tried to stop her but Sokka held him back.

"Let her go…no-one's gonna stop her now." Sokka said, half worried and half hopeful.

**Zuko**

Zuko walked down alley after alley. Until finally he found his way to the harbor. He could see the ship built for Royalty already docked in the harbor….his father was here earlier than expected.

Zuko made his way to the ship when he was a few feet away he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Ah, '_prince_' Zuko." It was General Zhao.

"Where's my father!" Zuko snapped angrily.

"What, no formal greeting?" Zhao asked sarcastically.

"Where. Is. He?" Zuko pressed again.

"He's in the royalty ship…waiting for you." Zhao said darkly.

Zuko made his way towards the ship, his chin up, and a knot in his stomach.

"I'll almost be sad to see you go!" Zhao called after him.

Zuko ignored him, finally he was at the ship, he was about to climb the ladder up to the upper deck, until he heard a voice to the right of him.

"Ah…my son, the traitor, you've come."

Ozai came out from the right side of the ship, hidden by the ships large bulging side.

"Father." Zuko replied shortly, refusing to bow, or lower his head.

"So tell me Zuko…why did you release my prisoners and flee your country…is there something I should know that you're not telling me?" Ozai asked flatly.

"No." Zuko replied shortly.

"Are you sure? Because if the avatar is a live I'd sure like to know about it." Ozai replied back.

"No, the avatar is dead! I've told you that!" Zuko snapped

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Ozai yelled back. "You've been a traitor to your nation ever since I banished you! I see now I made a mistake in showing you mercy three years ago…well never again, it's time to finish what I started."

Suddenly Ozai averted his gaze from Zuko.

"Ah, so you DO have the peasant with you!" Ozai exclaimed.

Zuko turned to look in the direction of his father; his heart skipped a beat when he saw Katara walking towards them. _Katara you shouldn't have come!_ He thought to himself.

Zuko turned back to face his father and watched horrifically as his father took a fighting stance.

Everything that happened next seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. Zuko saw that Ozai was going to direct an attack at Katara, he ran in her direction as fast as his legs, and adrenaline could go.

"KATARA!" Zuko exclaimed! As he leapt in front of his father's lighting blast, he felt it hit him in his chest, the power surged through his body, the last thing he remembered before everything went black was hitting the ground, and Katara's desperate cry.

**Katara's p.o.v**

"Zuko NO!" Katara cried as she watched horrifically as Zuko jumped in front of the fire lord's attack, an attack meant for her.

Katara looked up, took her stance and from her pouch withdrew a water whip aiming it at the fire lord.

"Stupid girl!" the fire lord spat as he used fire bending to evaporate the water.

"I have no time for your little games! I came and achieved what I wanted. The avatar is, indeed as my son said, dead, and I've dealt with my traitorous son. We're done here."

And with that the fire lord went back into his ship as two fire soldiers untied it from the dock. Katara in a last minute effort aimed another water whip at the fire lord, but the door to the ship had already been raised, and her attack hit the hard metal of the ship. Suddenly Katara's mind shifted back to Zuko. She looked over to where he lay.

She ran over to him. "Zuko?" she said hopefully, he didn't respond. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Katara cried desperately, but the harbor was empty.

"KATARA!" Sokka called from behind her.

Katara turned to see Sokka running towards her.

"Thank the spirits! You're ok!" Sokka exclaimed wrapping her in a hug upon closing the gap between them.

Katara pushed him off of her. "I'm fine! Zuko though, he, he's hurt, we have to get him back to the hut!" Katara cried. "I-I, I can't move him myself, he's too heavy!" Katara was beginning to panic.

"Katara! Calm down!" Sokka looked down at Zuko. "Here, I'll help!"

Sokka lifted Zuko under his arms. "Now you get his feet!"

Katara did as she was told, and before long they'd made their way back to the hut.

Aang and Toph racing out of the hut.

"What happened?" Aang exclaimed

"Move! I need to get inside! I'll explain later!" Katara exclaimed.

Katara went inside placing Zuko on one of the mats that they slept on. Wondering what she could do. Suddenly it hit her.

"My water!" Katara cried, she withdrew a stream of water from her pouch and placed her hands on Zuko's wounds, remembering everything her grandmother had taught her about healing, and all the lessons she'd taken when they were in the northern water tribe. Suddenly Zuko gasped.

Katara sighed tears of relief sliding down her cheeks. He still wasn't responding, but at least she knew he was alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Zuko's P.O.V**

Zuko gasped, where was he? He wondered for a minute. Then the memories came back _KATARA!_

He thought to himself, but for some reason found himself too week to call out to her. What had happened to him?

_Wait…FATHER! He was going to attack Katara…I stopped him! Am I alive?_ He continued to wonder to himself.

_Of course you're alive dummy! You're breathing! _He continued thinking to himself.

_Plus if I was dead I wouldn't feel the burning pain in my chest. _He finally confirmed to himself.

Suddenly he felt something cool touch his chest. Then he heard voices.

"Katara that's the tenth time you've done that today! No amount of healing water is going to speed up the healing process."

_Sokka. _Zuko confirmed to himself.

"Sokka…what if…what if I didn't heal him in time? He should be responding by now…but he's not!"

_Katara! _Zuko confirmed, he'd know her voice anywhere. He felt guilty she was worried. He wanted more than anything to call out to her, to move, or SOMETHING to let her know she hadn't failed him, but he was so weak!

"Katara don't be ridiculous, you see his chest moving up and down? He's alive Katara, and he's just been hit by lightning for crying out loud…give him time." Sokka consoled his sister

"Sokka is right."

_Aang. _Zuko confirmed once more

"I mean, when the healer worked on me, she only did the water therapy once, it took me almost a week to recover…well to wake up anyway." Aang continued.

The cool feeling on Zuko's chest subsided.

"I guess you guys are right." Katara agreed quietly.

Zuko heard two pairs of feet shuffle outside, Katara must've still been in the room.

Suddenly Zuko felt someone lean down and kiss his forehead gently. "Please Zuko, please be ok."

Katara's desperate please confirmed his last thought.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly and blindly for Zuko, minus the few moments where Katara would come in and fuss with his bandages, or sit next to him holding his hand.

Finally Zuko confirmed that it must be nighttime as he heard four sets of footsteps hustle inside and lay out their bedrolls.

Once again Zuko felt the cool touch to his chest. Katara wasn't going to listen to Aang or her brother, Zuko wished desperately he could tell her to relax, and get some rest but he still felt so weak he couldn't seem to make his muscles move.

"Katara, it's late, come to bed already." Toph said softly.

"I'll be there in just a moment." Katara called back.

Zuko felt a hand run through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Goodnight Zuko…please, please, be better tomorrow."

He heard Katara whisper, and wondered if she knew he could hear her.

**The next morning**

Before he knew it Zuko heard the rest of the gang get up and clean up their bedding.

He heard Katara swiftly walk over to his bed with her water pouch. Suddenly Zuko realized he had more strength than he'd had yesterday. He moved his hand searching for Katara's

"Zuko!" He heard Katara cry hopefully.

Finally for the first time, Zuko had the strength to open his eyes.

When he looked up he saw Katara hovering over him.

"Zuko! You're ok!" Katara exclaimed.

Then her expression got serious

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" she cried "You could've been killed! Do you have ANY idea how worried I've been the past 32 hours? I couldn't sleep at all last night!"

Zuko smiled at her and laughed. "We're even." He said weakly.

"You paid the bigger debt than I'll ever have to pay." Katara replied back tears running down her cheeks."

Zuko reached up, and wiped them away. "Don't cry." He said shortly.

"And yes, I did know how worried you were, I actually regained consciousness yesterday, I was too weak to speak out though." He continued.

Zuko tried to sit up, Katara slowed him down, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He was grateful she'd stopped him as he felt pain course through his body.

"You should probably take it slow for a while, you're muscles are still really tense from the electric shock, (that explained the weakness) I've been trying to work on that." Katara replied back helping him to sit up.

"I know." Zuko smiled. "Ten times in one day huh?"

Katara smiled. "I just…it was my fault you got attacked and…"

"No, it wasn't, he was going to attack me whether you'd showed up or not….wait…what happened after…" Zuko started to ask.

"Well I pathetically tried to water whip him, twice, but he got away, I guess he thought he'd achieved what he'd wanted to, he still thinks the avatar is dead, and he thinks he 'dealt' with you." Katara replied before he could finish

"Wait, he thinks I'm…dead?" Zuko asked, not that he cared, because he didn't.

"I guess so." Katara replied back.

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "Well on the plus side, I guess that means I'm not 'wanted' anymore, so now as long as Aang stays somewhat hidden, we should be able to travel a little more freely." Zuko replied.

"Oh no, we're not even THINKING of traveling before you're up out of bed again. You just worry about getting your strength back." Katara replied back, protectively.

Suddenly Zuko felt his stomach grumble.

"Actually, I am pretty hungry." Zuko replied.

Suddenly Sokka walked in from another room.

"Bout time you came around!" he exclaimed. "You had my sister all in a tizzy."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but grinned in spite of the situation.

"You know how convenient it would've been for us if you'd been the hero a long time ago?" Sokka asked sarcastically. He could've only been referring to what had happened in the crystal catacombs. That seemed to have happened so long ago.

Katara looked at Sokka horrifically, mouth agape. "SOKKA! You ungrateful, spiteful…" "I wasn't done!" Sokka interrupted indignantly.

Sokka walked up to Zuko and stuck out his hand, "What I wanted to say, was thanks, for looking out for my little sister, and I'm sorry that I've been acting like such a jerk towards you since you came here, welcome to team avatar!" Zuko smiled up at him and shook his hand.

Then Toph walked in with a silver tray. "Breakfast is ready!" She called cheerfully.

Katara looked around her and smiled,

She was finally reunited with Aang, Toph, and Sokka,

Zuko was alive, and cared for her more than she ever imagined possible once upon a time,

He was also alive, despite the attack he'd suffered, which meant that Katara could now use her powers for even greater things,

Zuko was part of their group,

Sokka had FINALLY accepted Zuko as part of team avatar,

And Aang would FINALLY have a firebending teacher,

And they were all together one step closer to defeating the fire lord once and for all.

Things were definitely looking up for team avatar.


End file.
